Back to What They Were
by Tariff
Summary: He didn't long for this, he wanted everything to go back to the way it was; who and their right mind would think it would be awesome to live in an apocalypse world? Who in their acute mind would think that would be amazing? -You decide if I should go on or not- Season 2 AU


POV by Finn Hudson

* * *

Finn can remember back when this all came about he and Kurt was searching high and low for Burt before Sam and Rachel had found them. It was the end of the world that was what the news said, the day when the sky lit up. That first day was normal, Rachel and Finn sung a small duet together follow by a mini fight, a few things were said; a few regretful words.

It was when Finn was with his brother whom he realized this was going to be his lives now. He didn't long for this, he wanted everything to go back to the way it was; who and their right mind would think it would be awesome to live in an apocalypse world? Who in their acute mind would think that would be amazing?

Kurt getting sick was terribly, at first it was just a cough that turned into coughs and even before that he looked pale, and he was cold. Sam was always around him; he and Rachel aside from Burt were the only ones who could calm him down. Sam could calm him down just barely, but it worked.

Kurt's sickness wasn't life threaten. However, the night when he broke out into a cold sweat and a fever; Finn thought differently. It was hard to see his brother cry. Ever since then Kurt and Finn, both graduated to being a brother not just step siblings.

He was crying because of the fever which gave him lost hope and hallucinations, he would speak randomly. He would speak out of turn and ask for the darnest things. One time he almost brought Burt to tears when he asked for his mother. Kurt, who was so innocent when it occurred, he wasn't in his normal mindset when he asked. Rachel was cleaning the sweat from his head as he was watching his father through narrow droopy eyes. His father stood at the foot of his blanket and wool bed in their unpleasant but safe home.

Their home was creative with the help of man-made and mother nature, the protectiveness of a sizable back of a truck. While the base of their house was buried safety underground with cerement and wood beams firmly placed around the cave to hold the brighten Christmas lights in place.

Everything was safety plugged up with a long wire that ran out of the cave and an area to a fully gas generator. Burt knew his son was watching him; he could feel his son's cold but weak eyes on him when he mumbles it. It was roughly an adamant reaction when Kurt caught on and was sorry, nearly bursting into tears for forgiveness.

That was one of the many tears Kurt couldn't control, the one where he hurt was the worse. The medicine was never the problem or the food. However, for Finn-wondering if they were going to wake the next day was. He knew it was foolish to think of such a thing but ever since two months ago since this happened, and the small gestures that Kurt had into showing he would be sick soon...

He didn't want to think about it, so he never told the others, but it was always Kurt, who knew. He must have developed some sort of sixth sense or something; that's what Finn thought. He considered this seeing as when he was always around Kurt-he was normally up front with Sam or Rachel before she left the front in the early afternoons. So it was rare for Finn to see his brother anymore, which hurt him, but he couldn't help it. Sam rarely knew what he was doing when it came to helping Kurt with his medicine, he wasn't like Burt or Rachel.

Nevertheless, when he was around Kurt while watching him sleep while Burt's fix lunch or dinner, Sam listening to radio stations, and Rachel would busy herself with laundry; watching Kurt was an easy task when he was asleep. And when Finn would sit next to him with his legs pulled to his chest lost in thought, Kurt would wake up. He always knew something was bothering his brother, and he had predicted he thought about his friend's and his own future a lot.

/-\

Kurt never brought it up around the other's either, sick or not his father would give him the firm fatherly talk.

"You're not crazy," Kurt said pulling Finn out of his thoughts.

He glances over gently to his sickly brother. Kurt's drowsy eyes stare forwards somewhere, in the distance, side of the cave, possible the ceiling were the line of vision Finn could see.

"Or at least, I wouldn't think you're crazy. You're only thinking of what we are too afraid to dream of. As if we can control our dreams..." Kurt had a tone in his voice, which switched at times Finn had a hard time wondering if he was talking to him or to no one in particular.

It was during these rare times with his sick brother he gets that a lot; Kurt turns his view to his brother. He still had his trademarks even with his cold, which was refreshing, he was the only aside from the old few trademarks Finn had left over-from the group that hadn't changed.

"You're not alone Finn; I think of them too, and I think about our future as well. At no time does the thought of death comes to play it never comes up not even with my sickness." Kurt looks away for a brief moment when Finn was in his more enduring state; he was eager to hear what Kurt was going to say.

"Call me crazy..."

"Never" Finn cuts in, the first words from Finn Kurt heard since the last time he woke.

Kurt looks to his brother and gave off a small proud grin. "They think it too, about our future."

Kurt went off topic again, back to the original then he pauses before finishing. "It's like I can sense these things." Kurt's eyes wandering around as if reading disappearing objects on the cave walls rapidly. He blinks a few times before blinking again before his mind came clear, which became heavier until he was good.

\-/

At that time, Kurt turned back to his brother; "we're going to be alright." Finn found that was a sugar coded message for saying that he was going to be ok. Finn had this deep hidden feeling that Kurt was the core to everyone's happiness. That was proven more than less before they found Blaine.

Finn remembered that day like it was yesterday it was one of the first days out of a long time when Kurt was even able to stand. He could venture out of the cave alone with his older brother Finn to find heavier log woods for the camp fire. Although logs weren't an issue, it was an excuse for Burt to get his sons some excises.

Kurt was bundled up fairly well and a few bunches more in case he took an unhealthy tumble to the ground; that he would be protective. Kurt was stronger than what he looked, and being bed rested might have taken all of his strength, he was still strong enough to hold some woods.

They found him at the end of the Creek; he had fallen into the stream from what it looked like. Even from a far they could see how soaked his garments were when he laid asleep or dead slumped against the boulder. It startled the boys, excluding Kurt even more as he tries to take a dash for the fallen boy. Once he took off sprinting in the direction of unknown assailant (?), Finn calls out for him. "Kurt wait!" however, it was too late.

It happened to fast; Kurt lost his balance and tripped forwards almost colliding head-first into a tree before he was somehow able to stop himself.

"Oh my God," Finn thought he heard as he yelled, "oh my God Kurt!" he ran and so did the boy who he first agreed to the idea of being dead, sprung forwards as well. The two met up to Kurt around the same time before realizing it.

The short boy stood about five eight shorter than the rest of his friends excluding Rachel; he towered over her by a few inches. That would probably help his density—Finn thought at that moment—slightly being taller than a girl, he had clear hazel eyes, dark curly hair that was dumpy, but he could see small curls.

He had light but dark olive skin, or it could have been because he was a little dirty, however, his clothes were soaking to the existent to be transparent and sticking to his body; so it had to be his skin.

He kneels next to Kurt protectively as if he knew him and asked if Kurt was alright. Kurt, who wasn't in his right mind, feeling woozy he placed a hand against his temple, spoke to the boy as if they were friends. "Yeah I'm fine."

"No Kurt, that wasn't me who asked," Finn argued quickly and that's when Kurt opened his blue eyes, which brought silence to the other boy.

Finn felt awkward in that moment as the two stared into each other's eyes for what felt like more than a second. He remembers Rachel telling him what true love felt like; she would always read him different experiences from online when it hit him. He had almost forgotten when he thought, 'but they were two boys, and Kurt was... oh'.

Finn not at any time had an issue—that was a lie, now and days—Finn never has any issues with his brother only with his health. He wanted him to be well again; and somewhere, deep down, in that moment he knew it would be soon. Possibly at one time Kurt gave up hope that could have been the solitary explanation to why he stopped thinking he was ever going to get better. Even so, after meeting Blaine and having him come live with them, everything changed.

He was showing signs of improvements. Blaine would help with Burt with taking care of Kurt and then some; he was the second half of their happiness. He would help with Sam with the radios; he would help Burt with the baking and listen to his stories. He would help him watch Kurt and help with sitting around remembering the old days; he would also help Rachel with the laundry.

Finn never had difficulties with the idea of Blaine helping Rachel because he knew he had to be fond of Kurt. He had to have been gay, the way the two looked at each other that day, and Blaine helping him. However, he was helpful even before seeing him up to close, Blaine Anderson—they had a privilege to learn his full name—was in general a nice kind person, and that was something they needed.

Kurt was improving more and more as the days passed and the tension that was first in the room for the few months he was unwell for was lifted. Whatever color his healthy skin could produce was back and the glimmer that his father idolized adored in his eyes had returned also with his stunning glasz eyes. He was cured, and Blaine was his miracle.

Blaine being the modest person that he also claims it was from Finn, Rachel, Sam and Burt; who contribute the most. He had only come along to help with the missing pieces while they supported the foundation. Kurt, being the last of their old foundation (as much as the next person) agreed and settled it there.

The two spent a lot of time together before and after becoming healthy, which felt refreshing then having to wonder if he was ever going to change. When Finn wasn't around because he put his faith along with everyone into Blaine, they two became best friends. After getting out of bed from his few naps Kurt would have he would wake up restful than waking up restless. Improvement, it was like he couldn't want to get up to see Blaine again, it felt like awaking up on Christmas morning repeatedly for a child; or how Finn would every morning when his mom would make his favorite blueberry pancakes on his birthday.

He misses his mom, but he knew that one day and along with his friends because he knew they were all safes, that they would find them again. Blaine and Kurt were becoming more than best friends; they were becoming soul mates. And Finn says this because one time about three months in since Blaine moved in—when Finn went into the back to find something for Rachel, he spotted the two kissing. Of course, the nice brother whom he is he had not told, he thought it would be appropriate for Burt to witness it first. So he kept quiet until two weeks later when he walked in on a small make-out session.

Finn didn't know if Burt was more surprised or happy when he had witnessed it, shortly after that they were—everyone! It was forced to have the talk, even Rachel who was... she took it better than all of us. Her talk even though we all heard it was less gruesome then the boys. Blaine, the third oldest of the boys looked to have taken it better than the other boys. However, his awkward proud smile told that he was just as affected by this as the other boys.

Finn thought that, deep down, Blaine liked having to be a part of the 'family' meeting about 'the talk'. He remembered over hearing conversations about his old life with his dad, but his old memory was tumbled the memories now. He knew that his father and mother were missing him along with his older brother Cooper, and he would do anything to get them back.

As well as they would, Burt told him that his father—Mr. Anderson, might not have been fully in love with the idea of having a gay son—pulling his own words of how he felt about Kurt-but he still, and he knew Blaine's father conversely cherished him.

Blaine held that to heart, when we were being scorned for life during this session of 'the talk'. Finn was lost, he sat by Sam who had that disgusted look on his face right in place, with 'I can't believe I have to listen to this.' Blaine was with Sam, they both did not have their family as well as Rachel.

Then again if you think of it Sam wasn't on the same boat as Blaine and Rachel because his family wasn't in Ohio when this happened. His family without a doubt was the safest. However, it did not mean he did not miss his mother, his father alone with his younger sister and brother. Every day was more and more on his heart about how he was going to squeeze them to popping once he had seen his family again.

Finn most likely tone off when he was listening, aside from Blaine—which they learned was not a perfectly function android—who was affected little. It was Kurt who was mortified during being held down by his dad to have 'the talk' actually out of the long run was very happy he had that family moment. Even though he found this more appalling than having his own dad walking in on him and his boyfriend was kissing. And yes, they were at that stage now.

Even before this happened Finn and Rachel have been easily enough they were working things out with each other, without actually having to do much. they learned a few hours before having another 'talking sessions' about four more weeks after having the first one when they found themselves making out in the same spot as Kurt and Blaine was.

Burt walked in and very calm but startling to them when he said, "Meet us in the family room in two minutes." and he was gone leaving the two shocked and odious as Kurt and Blaine must have been.

The family room was the largest area in the cave, and in the center was where the one-foot deep fire pit was located with circular rectangular thick pieces of woods as their benches, with soft wool thrown over them for a comfortable feel to be stable. They were back it was a sarcastic joy.

Blaine and Kurt did not hold regrets because it was for the reason; that they were there learning this stuff a month ago. The only one who came to mind who could hold strings to them was Sam; however, he wasn't but like the first talk, he was mortified.

'The talk' was still unpleasant to say the least but however, Burt covered most of the same topics he went over the last time.

* * *

Should I try to continue on?


End file.
